Obsession
by Dream to be Cupid
Summary: Tom Riddle somehow changes his identity(explained in prologue) to Aron Malfoy, and becomes a professor in Hogwarts. There, he meets Hermione Granger, who is unsure who she really is. As time pass, he needs her. Dark Hermione. Voldemort still dark but more light.
1. prologue

A**/N: I changed the story up a bit and because the first story that I uploaded seemed like a complete mess, I rewrote it. I will love to see yor reviews!**

Tom Riddle was too powerful. It made him want to be a sorcerer, a wizard who was above everyone else. As he tried to gain followers, he needed absolute loyalty. People say there are two ways of making others follow you recklessly. Genuine love or fear. He was never taught of the former choice, to be correct he never experienced it. So he earned his followers with fear and the admiration of purebloods.

He never thought that he will collapse, he thought that he was invincible. His horcruxes were made in a special form, the spirit detached from him will come back if he destroys the horcrux himself. He thought he could cheat death until he heard the prophecy.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._

He believed his instincts, and sometimes they were more sharp and clever than logic. He cheated death, so why not a prophecy? He was a wizard after all. Tom performed the most complex and ancient magic, almost mythical, to avoid his prophecy. He made a clone of himself, and gave him his mission. It was like a coded robot. His clone's mission was to kill the boy mentioned in the prophecy, Harry Potter. The clone absorbed a small portion of his power and time, and Tom's time was all mixed up. The magic caused Tom to travel back time and settle at a typical physical age. This made Tom Riddle an eight year old boy, and that was where his time will start to flow. He informed this to only Lucius Malfoy, and changed his identity. His name was Aron Malfoy.

Hermione was unsure of who she really was. Of who she really wanted to be. Every time she was with Harry or Ron or any other Gryffindors, she just felt out of place. A part of her told her told her that she was a different person. Every year went by, unstable and unsure, until she met a man who pulled the trigger. Aron Malfoy. To her, professor Malfoy.


	2. Weird but handsome

Stephanie MRV Thanks for posting a review. The reason why this chapter was so rushed was because I wanted to get to the part when Hermione and Aron (Tom) meets as a professor and student. Also the reason why Hermione feels like a different person is kind of like because she was unable to discover her real nature. So, she is actually kind of dark but was expected to be a good person because she was a friend of Harry Potter. As time pass, she finds her real nature. I haven't decided yet how the clone will affect them. If anyone has ideas I hope you write reviews, I will try to consider those ideas! I hope that became an answer!

A/N: Please write reviews!

Hermione murmured in a low voice, "It's weird."

Ron scowled at the new professor, "Weird or not, a bloody Malfoy for a professor! Snape will be hovering over us in potions, and we have a new Malfoy to face. Without Professor Dumbledore, it will be their world."

Professor Dumbledore died a natural death peacefully after the Triwizard Championship came to an end. Harry's green eyes seemed to be lost, the loss of Dumbledore made him frightened. Without him, Hogwarts felt out of place. Many professors had red eyes, and Professor McGonagall and Hagrid had dark bags under their eyes. Hermione couldn't understand them mourning and suffering over the old wizard. He was a powerful wizard, but Hermione didn't consider him great. Every time, she saw Dumbledore's blue eyes, they showed tiredness and fear. He always kept things hidden, everything was a secret. So she couldn't trust him whole-heartedly. She hated the feeling of Dumbledore trying to manipulate people, including her. Harry was too naïve that he couldn't feel it, but Hermione felt it every second. The man wasn't honest with them. It was Snape's voice that pulled Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Professor Malfoy, please make a quick speech and sit down."

As he stood up, many girls awed at his appearance. He had platinum hair, matched with his fair skin. His skin was a bit darker than Lucius or Draco, but was still clear and pale. His feature looked like it was sculpted by the finest sculptors in history. He had deep brown eyes, along with his straight and flawless nose. As he smiled, his light pink lips curved upwards elegantly. Everyone could agree, even Hermione, on the fact that he was too gorgeous to work as a professor. He was wasting his beauty.

"Hmm.. hmm.." He cleared his voice. "Hello everyone. I am Aron Malfoy, the new Defence against the Dark Arts professor. I am looking forward to meeting you. I think it will be an exciting year." His voice was graceful, but yet cynical. His whole body was radiating his charismatic aura. He wore dark blue robes embedded in silver threads, indicating that it was very expensive.

Hermione had no idea why he would come to Hogwarts to be a professor. Most of the pureblooded wizards or witches work in the ministry as high ranking government officials. The Malfoy family influences the ministry highly, so they could put pressure on Hogwarts in their own ways. Besides, he was young and handsome. It was hard for a wizard in his mid-twenties to become a professor of Hogwarts, it required high level of knowledge and skill. Well, there had been some abnormal cases like Quirrell or fake Moody. Then, this means that he came to Hogwarts with the help from his family name, but why? In conclusion, Hermione was suspicious.

As Tom Riddle did his speech as Aron Malfoy, he got a chance to look around the students from up above. He was able to see Harry Potter right away since he saw him three years ago. (Later explained) He hadn't changed much. He was still short, wore round glasses, and had messy black hair. But there was one more thing that caught his eyes. On the other side of Harry, there sat a girl with wild curly hair. Hermione Granger. He met her a year ago, but she didn't recognize her since she couldn't see his whole face when they met. (Later explained) She had fair skin and beautiful features. Her eyes were the colors of chocolate brown mixed with a bit of amber. Their ends were pointing up slightly, resembling the eyes of a cat. Her small nose was scrunched up a bit and she slightly bit her coral lips. She was concentrating hard on Aron. As Tom spoke, his brown eyes met with hers. "I will be teaching you how to duel _properly_. It will be advanced, but I know all of you will eventually follow along. Thank you." His eyes fixed on Hermione, and he felt his magic stir suddenly. There was something different about Hermione's magic, it was definitely unique.

After Aron sat down, Professor McGonagall stood up, 'Thanks for your speech, professor Malfoy. I as the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, announce the new… headmaster…." She put her hand over her mouth and whimpered. "…who will take the place of Albus… Dumbledore. According to Professor Dumbledore's will Professor Snape will be headmaster of Hogwarts. But his does not means that we have a new professor for potions. Professor Snape has agreed to take both two positions."

Many Slytherins laughed and cheered, while the three other houses complained. More than that, Neville was frightened. His fingers trembled and he hiccupped, unable to control himself. Hermione knew that Neville was kind, but she couldn't stop herself from thinking that he was deplorable. One thing that she realized in the wizarding world was that fear couldn't help you survive. But she had to agree that Snape is awful, he wasn't fair when it came to evaluating students. If she had the chance, she would never hesitate to throw a punch on his face. Just like when she punched Draco Malfoy.


End file.
